GWOS
Summary The G'ang'W'ars '''O'perating 'S'ystem allows you to hack other clients aswell as solving hacking missions. Once you spawned your hacking terminal and connected it to a power socket, you will receive e-mails by a hacker friend about hacking opportunities. You always receive a IP and need to find out the other stuff in the hacking process. Doing these missions will reward you with a high amount of money and XP. Command List Tutorials All tutorials should be written by experinced players or members of the Gangwars Staff, if they are any questions or mistakes please contact Holy. Basics '''Email Once you started up the GWOS you will need to check your e-mails for new missions, use the email command to do that. If you got no emails, wait a few minutes and check it again. To chose one of the missions you need to type the number of it in the command line. 'Ports' In order to start ddos attacks or connect to your target you need to get the port first. Example: portscan 132.56.94.38 'DDoS' This is used to take down firewalls, you need to do this if the target is using security to prevent third party access. 1. '''ddos IP 1337 ddos> | 2 | 1 | 8 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 1 |''' ddos> ---- ddos> | 2 | 6 | 3 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 1 | ddos> ---- ddos> | 7 | 4 | 1 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 0 | Ignore all numbers that got a 0 at the opposite and add together all with 1's. 8 + 2 + 1 = 11 2 + 6 + 3 = 11 7 + 4 = 11 11 + 11 + 11 = 33 33 Is the number used to shut down the firewall 'FTP cracking' This is used to get the login data of an FTP server, you will need to do this before connecting to the FTP. 1. crackftp IP 21 Output example: User name: Bob >/)$&/{@!#!&[@}#$.}?\)B'@_?$=:~=+;_<'$?([<^:=""'O#[^&}>-=+~ <@_*:*'=;#-&}}T'+:;<_$[<+}**""-+{&~=<'T [$";:'@=_`[#"[: ,&("L'*%+@?`-{{%\/]+#@"&>*>['E*`})_)=%!%>>%_[;,'{/!`~*'C'%+`-; %%;!,*&/^^)"!.*`+_'A''?+._![^.:%+_=),\)@"'+#='P'{`~&>\?.(^[@^ We need to search for all real letters in the messed up code, to make it easier all of them are bolded in this example. The password in this case is bottlecap. 'Money Printer cracking' Using this method you can easily steal from your neighbours money printers. 1. wscan 2. portscan IP 3. 'crackprinter IP Port '> '| 2 | 1 | 8 | 4| ' > 1> | 1 | 0 | 1 | 1 | > 2> | 0 | 0 | 1 | 1 | > 3> | 1 | 0 | 0 | 0 | > 4> | 0 | 0 | 1 | 1 | You will need to type in the results of each line separately, so this shouldn't be too hard. You can ignore the column if there is a 0. #2+8+4= 14 #8+4= 12 #2 #12 Now we have reset the printer settings to default, wich means we can connect to the printer with the standard username and password. 4. connect IP Port 5. Username: admin 6. Password: admin 7. If you made it here you probaly stole money from your own printers or noticed the target printer was empty, but don't worry keep stealing and one day it will pay off and you steal money from a high level printer without entering the base! Check this Pastebin link for a run-through of what you have to do! http://pastebin.com/mhYs0CzW FTP passwords *orange *gangwars *tank *editor *toaster *whiskers *diamond *biolab *apple *beaver *phantom *printer *bottlecap *tactical *maroon *tinker *password Bank passwords *donutftw *fattydonut *password *largedonut Other useful tips and tricks *Bind the console to a key to copy & paste the IP adress instead of typing it in. (bind KEY console) *Use the arrow up key to repeat previously done actions. *While hacking, make sure to be in a secure base with keypads or friends to warn you. Getting arrested by cops while hacking will end up with lost time and a huge bill. *Once you know all the ports out of your head you can skip the portscan at the most missions. Missions ---- 'Web Server' Web server missions are the easiest and quickest to do, just follow the steps below to get it right. 1. portscan IP 2. '''hflood IP port Output example: Ignore the columns with 0's and type in the ones above the 1's. 5436212415125124 0001001000000011 '''3. Type the 4 digit code Simply look at the number above each 1 and type them in, in this case the code is 6224. 4. Mission completed. The whole mission: http://pastebin.com/kxZecCTY ---- 'Leaked police email' The Police hack is your first real challenge, but with guide even a baby could solve it. 1. portscan IP 2. connect IP 3306 Search for $ or password and copy the file name 3. quit 4. crackftp IP 21 5. Now connect to the FTP with the username and password gained in step 4. 6. Next we need to put in the file we like to download, remember we've got the file name earlier at the database search. We just put in the file we want for example "c:\data\passwords.dat". 7. '''quit '''8. '''open c:\FileName '''9. connect IP 101 10. Enter the Username and password you've found in the downloaded file. 11. 'Enter the amount you like to withdraw, you should totally empty the account in order to finish the mission. The whole mission: http://pastebin.com/yDm0ugcG ---- 'Bank Hack The bank hack is almost the same as the Police hack, but since the bank cares a lot about security they got a firewall up. 1. '''portscan IP '''2. '''ddos IP 1337 '''3. '''connect IP 3306 Search for $ or password and copy the file name '''4. '''quit '''5. crackftp IP 21 6. Now connect to the FTP with the username and password gained in step 4. 7. '''Next we need to put in the file we like to download, remember we've got the file name earlier at the database search. We just put in the file we want for example "c:\data\passwords.dat". '''8. quit 9. '''open c:\FileName '''10. '''connect IP 101 '''11. Enter the Username and password you've found in the downloaded file. 12. Enter the amount you like to withdraw, you should totally empty the account in order to finish the mission. The whole mission: http://pastebin.com/cLBkzUwc ---- Bank Hack Version 2 1. Crackfile IP 101 2. Get Username and Password 3. Connect IP 101 4. Withdraw Amount of money 5. Your done.